


How to get burned at the stake !

by IWISHIWASABOY



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, I am a terrible person, Lol all the horny little shit flock at the scent of smut, M/M, Panic! at the Dicso made me do it I swear, Smut, don - Freeform, dont read this, lol, t let the title scare i promise no major character death, titles are important you know, to be honest same though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWISHIWASABOY/pseuds/IWISHIWASABOY
Summary: Eren and Levi take a trip to the mall and it goes horrible wrong. Or maybe ..... not?





	

Hey, my name is Levi Ackerman and probably wondering why I'm handcuffed to a mall bench, well for starters can I say that its technical not entirely my fault-- no way it was that perverted bastard fault for even glancing MY boyfriend's way. Now I know I may sound a little possessive, but I could totally defend my claim. Now my boyfriend, Eren Yeager, decided that we should head to a nearby mall for "a much needed" shopping trip (his words not mine). I said sure because hell would freeze over before I ever say no to Eren’s big green orbs. So we hopped in the car with me driving because I have OCD issues with the way Eren doesn't turn on the headlights when we enter a tunnel. 

“No it's just you Levi literally nobody else turns it on”, said my lovely Eren whom I adore so much (note the sarcasm). “Whatever Eren I know what responsible experienced  drivers do” I said with a slight smirk. “Anyway what was so wrong with my closet that you requested an urgent mall trip”. The disgusted look Eren sent my way must’ve gave it away. 

“You seriously don't know, well for starter our last date you wore that stupid leather jacket to a classy restaurant and refused to take it and then you had the nerves to keep it on during sex.” He finished it off with a shake of his head. 

“Well you weren’t exactly complaining about while you were moaning, now were you” I retorted. He rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever that beside the point,” I chuckled at this “ anyway I’m gonna find you a new updated jacket that you could unhealthy be attached to”  

“Hey! It's not unhealthy, I just really like that jacket makes me feel rebellious.”  

“Sure , sure Levi whatever you say, you biker gang leader.” (note the sarcasm again)  

We finally made it to the mall and I parked as close to it as possibly in case Eren made me carry back a bunch of bags back to the car. The first place Eren wanted to head to was Old Navy since there was an clearance. We got a couple of things from next store he went to which was Aeropostale then to American Eagle. I was bury waist high with bags when strangely Eren asked me sit and wait on one of the mall benches and then hurried off in the opposite direction. I obeyed and watched Eren scamper off while resting my legs. 

“Hm, I wonder what he could be planning nothing good if it's him, but I should have a little faith in him though”. I thought. 

I looked to around to see the stores surrounding me I saw a Social Apparel, David Bridals and a couple other stores. After a few minutes I spotted  Eren walking back my way with what looks like a blush on face.

“Hey babe are you ok you're blushing pretty bad?” I reached out to touch his cheek but he had just move his head out of reach. 

“Yeah .. No , I’m fine just went to check something out… we could head to the food court I’m sure you're pretty hungry after all that walking ?” 

There was something he was obviously not telling me, but he seemed embarrassed enough so I decided not to push it. “Yeah sure let's go” 

After a while Eren seemed to calm down and relax more, but I couldn't see any bags to suggest he bought something. 

When we arrived I found a table to put the bags down while Eren and I went to order our food. Now here, folks is where things get interesting. As we were standing in line this guy had balls to cup his hands and slap Eren’s ass though I didn’t noticed the small jump and almost inaudible squeak from Eren, but what I did noticed the flaming hot blush spread across Eren’s face and down his neck. 

“Hey what's the matter babe? “

“Oh so this hot piece ass is yours? Nice catch dude but you wouldn’t mind sharing it would you?” The asshole behind us said while hooking a hand around Eren’s waist. 

“Agh! Let go of me pervert!” Eren slapped away the hand around him with the quickness. 

“Listen here asshole you’ve got some nerves for touching MY boyfriend like that” I swear I was seeing red that very moment . 

“Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it shorty kick me with does tiny little l--” 

He crossed the line when he called me short. I put my everything into the punch that would put One Punch Man to shame. Next thing I was about jump on top of the guy and John Cena him when I felt Eren’s hands holding me back telling me ‘ it's alright levi it's done you got him i'm fine’  

Unfortunately a security guard heard all the commotion and took the asshole pervert (as I like to call him) and me into his office with Eren following behind us in case he needed to bail me out. Eren explain to the guard everything since I was a) still too pissed to talk and b) I was handcuffed to one of the mall benches outside his which was pretty embarrassing. 

When Eren came out of the guards office I was so relief and yet scared of what Eren would say  at the same time though he didn’t look mad but Eren was pretty good at his emotions if/when he needed to. 

“Well you're free to go Mr.Ackerman, but if i catch any more shenanigans again I won’t hesitate to personally kick you out this mall myself “ He said while unlocking my handcuffs.  

“Yes, sir” I said with a nod. 

“Come on Levi, I think you had eventful day as it is” he said with gently smile, or what I hope is not a i'm-so-gonna-kill-you-then-revive-you-so-i-can-withhold-sex-from-you smile. 

I packed the bags up on the car and then had an awkward silent drive home. I glanced through my rearview window at Eren but didn’t seem mad, but then again he had an emotionless mask on right now which by the way scared me even more.   

When we got home Eren finally broke the silence (thank god). 

“I'm gonna take the bags in upstair meet me in the bedroom ok?” 

“Sure” 

He left with a mischievous smile on his face I was scared yet intrigued at the same time damn that boy for making me feel this way. 

‘Oh well might as well get it over with ‘ I thought. 

I open the door to our house and headed up the stairs to our bedroom only to be shocked at the sight. 

There Eren was in all his almost naked glory the only article of clothing he had was a green silk lace panties from Victoria's Secret. He was blushing madly, I (at a lost for words) stood there just staring,  mouth ajar , until he spoken up. 

“ I-I got it today, thought you might .. might like..b-but if you don't! I can take it off .. I sho-” 

“No No! It's fine it's great actually” I said while approaching him taking in the view. I could see his semi hard cock against the panties, I reached to palm him as he let out a moan from touch. I took the opportunity to pull him into a open mouth kiss as my tongue explore his mouth claiming dominance with ease. I move my lips down to his jawline peppering kisses down to  his neck. 

“Oh ah Levi , plea -ah I need you”   
“Patience is a virtue, darling”   
“It's a virtue I don’t , ah mmhh , have” 

He jerked his hips on my still hand that was on his crotch as I move my mouth to one of his nipples which I started to lick with the flat of my tongue while playing with the other with my hand producing loud moans and whines from Eren. 

“Aaah Levi, please mmh oh I need you ah mgh inside me” He manage to make out barely. 

“As you wish my darling” 

We proceeded to have rough, kinky, lengthy sex. The end. 

 

:}

**Author's Note:**

> Should link my address below or what?


End file.
